hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bennlimos/Understanding the Zoldyck Family's Nen Situation
I just felt like we have never really had a discussion about why Killua (and Milluki) didn't seem to know about nen prior to the Heaven's Arena Arc & York New City Arc. Milluki doesn't even appear to have any knowledge of nen. I want to know whether in your opinion it's a plot hole or not. Some fans think Togashi hadn't have nen fully fleshed out during the earlier arcs. Some think that there are still some undisclosed reasons behind it that are yet to be revealed in later Arcs. Here are some points in the anime to expound. *Why did Killua only find out about nen during H.A. Arc. His entire family uses nen. *Milluki didn't seem to realize right away that he couldn't have replicated the Greed Island Game knowing already that it's for hunters. This Wiki states for a fact that he's a manipulator. If he's a computer wiz and a manipulator at the same time, wouldn't it have been relatively easy for him to get the most state of the art computer instead of wishing it from Alluka? So is he a nen user or not? *After Killua learnt nen, he never had the chance to meet with another Zoldyck relative (apart from Milluki) to learn about Zeno's Dragon Dive. But obviously he was aware of it (seemed to have prior knowledge about the technique) during the palace invasion in Chimera Ant Arc.Dragon dive is an emission/transmutation ability and there's no way Killua could have seen it without gyo to even think that it's just some kind of technique when he was younger. ( I know I've explained this one before but l wanna hear more suggetions how he learned about it). *It's not explained when Kalluto learned how to use nen but the fact the he's good enough to qualify as a Troupe member means he's been a user for quite some time already even way before Killua learned the technique. *If the Zoldyck family truly didn't want Killua to learn nen (yet), why didn't they send someone to watch over him when he left together with his friends? Pointers that suggest it's intentional in the Zoldyck household (and for Togashi) to deny Killua of nen for some unknown reasons: *Illumi's pin in Killua's forehead caused Killua to become fearful of stronger opponents. But obviously, there's no normal human who could have bested Killua in battle even without him knowing how to use nen. So from what we've seen, the needle actually reacts to an opponent's nen and killing intent conveyed by nen (and when he faces opponents with stronger nen like Rammot) and draws Killua away from any nen user in battle so he won't learn it or get accidentally exposed to it (opening his pores). *Silva left Killua at the Heaven's Arena and instructed him to go home when he reached (qualified for) the 200th floor. That's a direct indication that Silva didn't want Killua to be exposed to nen yet but wanted him to become physically strong for the time being. *Silva and Zeno were aware of Illumi's needle implanted on Killua's forehead. One other idea was that Killua was about to be taught how to use nen but he left the family and went after the Hunter Exam instead. So, I wanna hear your theories. Category:Blog posts